The Dragon & The Hunter
by Jiangshi
Summary: A young man from our world dies. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he gets reincarnated into Tamriel, in Skyrim specifically. Features: Reincarnated man from our Earth, with limited memories from past life.
1. Unbound

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim.**

* * *

 **{Name} Fendr**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Nord**

 **{Description}**

 _ **A man from earth who was reincarnated into Skyrim.**_

 **{Skills}**

 **[Resist Frost] _50% Resistance to Frost._**

 **[Battle Cry] _Target flees for 30 seconds._**

 **{Spells}**

 **[Flames] _A small gout of flames._**

 **[Healing] _Heal a small amount of health._**

 **[Bound Bow] _Conjure a daedric bow for 60 seconds._**

 **{Equipment}**

 **[Fur Armor]**

 **[Fur Gauntlets]**

 **[Fur Boots]**

 **[Hunting Bow]**

 **[Iron Arrow] 30**

 **[Iron Dagger]**

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

You know, when one talk about reincarnation, they usually mean like maybe becoming a flower, or something. That didn't happen for me. No instead, I find myself as a baby being cared for by a couple, which I later found out to be my new parents.

In this new world, which I learned to be Tamriel... I know I heard about that name somewhere before I died, but I couldn't remember for the life of me... Anyways, I learned many things about this world, such as the fact that there was magic here. My parents didn't like magic apparently, though once I read up on the history of this world, I found out why. Long story short, a bunch of bad stuff involving magic happened, so everyone was naturally distrustful of it.

Anyways, I found that any book I picked up, I absorbed the knowledge inside immediately... I didn't mean literally, more of metaphorically. I had found a purple book, with a weird symbol on it, and had learned a spell called **[Bound Bow]**. From the knowledge from the tome, I learned that I would be able to conjure a spectral daedric bow for a minute. It sounded awesome, so once it was night, and my parents were asleep, I would leave the house, and practice using it.

Apparently daedric weapons were made from the bones, of their enemies, and the metals found in their home, Oblivion. I wasn't really fazed by this, as whenever I summoned the bow, all I felt was... something... Another thing I noted, was that of my appearance. I had expected to look like a kid, but when I had looked into a nearby pond, did I really realize what I looked like.

I had black hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. Pretty normal if you asked me, seeing as I inherited my pa's hair, and my mums eyes. I was pretty small, which is quite normal I think for a kid like myself. Regardless, I liked how normal I looked, as before I had reincarnated, I had read stories where the main characters of the stories I had read, change their appearances drastically. This was a big no-no as appearances could make people stand out, and probably become a target. This was also good for me, as this meant I could be underestimated for my plain look.

* * *

As I grew up, my mum taught me how to hunt, while my dad taught me how to fight like a Nord... I'm not sure what's different about a Nord fighting, but I wasn't going to question it, because my dad was really muscular... He was intimidating to a young kid like me, as he towered over me. For the rest of my childhood, I partook in training with a sword, hunting with a bow, and cooking the game that I caught. I didn't kill any rabbits though, sneaky little buggers.

When I was a kid, I remembered my past life perfectly. Unfortunately, as I grew, my memories began fading away, slowly being replaced with memories of this new life. I began forgetting what my former name was, where I lived, and other things, such as my birthday, appearance, etc. Finally after reaching adulthood, my memories had all but disappeared, only leaving only a few details, such as techniques for catching fish.

My family, and I lived in a small village called Riverwood. There were about hundred of us total living there, so getting food on the table was sometimes a bit difficult. My family ran a hunting shop, selling both the skins/pelts, and the meat both my mother, and I had caught, and some bows & arrows. I didn't really know how to barter goods, so I left that to my parents who were really good at it.

As for me, I simply hunted for game, my mother joining me occasionally. Speaking of hunting, there wasn't any game near Riverwood today, so I had to go travel near Helgen just to find something. That something was a wolf, so I guess it should be worth something. I felt a harsh breeze pass by, my fur armor negating some of the cold, my Nordic blood getting rid of the rest. I placed down my sack, which contained my latest catches; one goat, and two mudcrabs.

I pulled out my **[Hunting Bow]** , and drew an **[Iron Arrow]** , before aiming at the wolf. The wolf was alone, fortunately, otherwise I would have to fight off maybe two, or three more of these buggers. As I pulled back the bowstring, I heard the sound of horses, and carriages. Unfortunately, the sound scared off the wolf, who disappeared into the trees. Sighing at the lost chance of killing the wolf, I placed my arrow back into my quiver, and slung my bow over my shoulder.

Picking up the sack, I made for the road, so I could head back to Riverwood. I regret doing that, as the moment I did, I had several imperial soldiers aiming their bows at me. There was a trio of wagons, all being led by who I believed to be General Tullius, if the history lessons my mum had implanted into me meant anything. Surrounding him were a pair of Imperial Captains.

"Halt! Who goes there?" An imperial captain asked arrogantly. I was sort of surprised to see a female imperial captain, because women were generally unable to join the Imperial Legion, so this one must be of some skill to have become a captain.

"Just a humble hunter Ma'am." I responded. The captain smirked down at me, as she did a small wave in the air.

"A hunter, aye? Well, sorry if I don't believe you. Your coming with us." She said, staring down at me from her horse.

"What? Why?!" I asked surprised. The woman laughed haughtily, before giving me that same grin.

"For all we know, you could be a Stormcloak spy. Knock him out!" She ordered suddenly. I didn't get to speak back, as I felt something hit the back of my head. Stunned from the sudden attack, I dropped my sack, and fell to my knees. As I fell forward, I heard the soldiers around me, speak.

"Captain. What do we do with this one? There isn't enough room on any of the wagons." I heard one ask. His voice was really familiar.

"Put him with the others. Kill that other guy if you have to." The captain replied.

"... By your orders..." The soldier who first spoke said, before lifting my body up. I heard a faint gasp from the soldier just then.

"... Fendr?" I heard the soldier ask. Once more, who was this guy? I feel like I know this guy from somewhere, but I couldn't remember for the life of me. My consciousness faded once I felt my body, which was bound, impact against wood.

* * *

"Hey, you. Your finally awake." I heard a faint voice ask. I stirred, as I felt the wood I was on shift. Blinking rapidly, I slowly noticed I was sitting on a wagon, slouched. Looking up, I straightened my back, my actions only witnessed by a gagged Nord sitting bound in front of me.

"You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that hunter over there." I heard the familiar voice continue. Shifting my head, I gazed at the Nord to my right. Gazing at the man's features, I finally remembered who the voice came from.

"... Ralof?" I asked hesitantly. The Nord instantly stiffened, and shifted away cautiously.

"How do you know my name?" Ralof asked distrusting, his eyes showing a bit of paranoia. When he had left to join the Stormcloaks, he wasn't this shifty, nor was he as forgetful. I haven't seen him for only six seasons.

"... It's me. Fendr of Riverwood. I'm your neighbor." I said, watching as my friends face slowly changed from distrust, to realization, and finally sheepish.

"... So you are! Hah! I haven't seen you in forever!" He said, releasing a laugh which was quickly silenced by the imperial driving the wagon. I gave him a deadpan expression in response.

"... It's only been six seasons." I responded. Ralof blinked, before opting to remain silent, otherwise he may embarrass himself again. We all stayed silent, as I examined the other occupants. Besides the gagged man, there was a woman in prisoner garb. She had long messy black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and a lithe body. She had visible eye bags, and she looked like she hadn't eaten for days... What happened to her?

"So... Who's the gagged man?" I asked. Ralof suddenly turned to me with a fire in his eyes.

"Watch your tongue! Your speaking of Jarl Ulfric! The true high king!" He spoke, glaring at me. I shifted away from his seat, before facing to Jarl Ulfric. I surprised the two Stormcloaks, as I did a bow. I stilled remember parts of my former life, not a lot, but still some.

"Jarl Ulfric. You have my thanks for taking care of Ralof." I said, looking up from my bow. The man's eyes had lightened at my show of respect, and nodded at me. Sitting back up, I ignored Ralof's stare, as everyone began quieting down.

Gazing around the landscape around us, I noticed something.

"Why are we heading towards Helgen?" I asked Ralof. The man in turn, looked at me with hardened eyes.

"Don't you know? Their going to execute Jarl Ulfric, and us along with him." He answered. I paled at the thought of being killed.

"What?! By the Nine! I don't want to die yet!" I said, my eyes wide. Ralof ignored my outburst, instead looking at me with widened eyes.

"You believe in Talos?" He asked. I paused, before giving him a stare, my panic forgotten.

"You forced me to sit in your house, as you rambled on, and on about Talos. You had a whole bookcase full to the brim of books relating to Talos." I deadpanned. That got a forced chuckle from the man, as the imperial driving our wagon, actually looked back giving Ralof a stare of disbelief. Before anyone could speak, we neared Helgen at the gate.

"General Tullius Sir! The headsman is waiting." An imperial soldier called out from the gate outpost.

"Good. Let's get this over with." I heard the general say with disinterest. I glared at the back of his back at what he had said. While I did so, I heard Ralof's scoff of disgust.

"Look at him. General Tullius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this!" Ralof complained, as we passed the mentioned individuals. I changed my glare from the general to the Thalmor. My uncle was alive, and well before the Thalmor got to him. Now he was dead, and buried, wounds hinting towards torture scattered around his body, if you were to open his coffin.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet with a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries. Funny, when I was a boy, imperial walls used to make me feel so safe..." I heard Ralof reminisce about the old days, as we passed clusters of buildings. I blinked at what he had just said then, as I remembered something.

"Isn't Vilod a guy?" I asked, getting a surprised look from my friend.

"Vilod was a man?!" He asked shocked. I nodded in response, getting a groan from him, as he hid his face in his bound hands.

"... No wonder his chest felt so broad." He complained. I couldn't help but chuckle. As I did, I heard a quiet giggle coming from the girl. It was nice to see someone had enjoyed what I did there. I felt the wagon stop with a jolt. Blinking confused, I noticed how the other wagons had stopped, and the others began getting off.

"... So end of the road." I asked, strangely filled with a sense of calmness. As I got up, from my seat, I heard Ralof sigh.

"Seem's so my friend." He said, as I stepped off, standing besides Ulfric. The imperial captain who had ordered for my captain stood in front of us, wearing a stern expression.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." The woman ordered. I saw another familiar face, standing next to her holding a parchment and quill, Hadvar.

"The empire loves their damned list." Ralof said with disgust. After a few moments of silence, Hadvar looked down on his list, and wrote something down.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." He said aloud. Jarl Ulfric wordlessly walked over towards the block.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." I heard Ralof mutter. Hadvar stared at Jarl Ulfric for several moments, before looking back to his list.

"... Ralof of Riverwood." He stated, a bit melancholic. The two had been inseparable as kids, as I remember seeing the two getting into trouble many times, as I trained. Ralof nodded to me, before giving his old friends a cold stare. He then turned, and walked off following Jarl Ulfric.

"... Fendr of Riverwood." Hadvar said, sadness evident in his voice. It was understandable, as he was damning two people, whom he had known when he was a lad to death. I gave him a long silent stare, before turning, and walking off, standing beside Ralof. From behind me, I heard Hadvar release a heavy sigh. I heard silence for a few moments, before Hadvar voiced his confusion, his tone still sad.

"... Who are you?" He asked.

" _... Aeta._ " I heard a soft, and worn voice answer. Seeing as I only saw the one woman on the wagon with us, it was obvious that the voice belonged to her. I heard Hadvar scribble something down, before speaking again.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." He said.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." He asked. I heard the captain scoff in response.

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." She said... What a bitch.

"... By your orders captain. I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the captain prisoner." Hadvar said. I heard silence afterward, as I noticed him walk over to an imperial flag. Aeta walked over to my right, standing somewhat close to me. I didn't pay much attention to this, as I heard General Tullius begin to speak. Turning forward, I noticed how the general had moved, so he was standing in front of Jarl Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king, and usurp his throne." He spoke. Jarl Ulfric only had muttered grunts in response. General Tullius leaned forward, so his nose was almost touching the Jarl.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!" He yelled at the man, a bit of spit landing on the gagged mans face, who stared back as if bored. Suddenly the distant sound of a roar was heard. I looked up into the sky, wondering what made that sound.

"What was that?" I heard Hadvar ask. General Tullius shook his head.

"It's nothing. Carry on." He said, as he walked off to the side.

"Yes, General Tullius!" The imperial captain said. She then turned towards a hooded woman, who I then realized was a priestess of Arkay. The priestess nodded, as she lifted both of her hands to the sky, as if giving it a hug.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessing of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." That was all I heard, as a nearby stormcloak walked up suddenly.

"For the love of Talos, shut up, and lets get this over with." The stormcloak said, as he stood next to the block.

"As you wish." The priestess said with disgust, as she walked away.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." The man complained, as the captain turned the man, and pushed him onto his knees. She then pushed his head onto the block with her foot, the man not resisting.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The man asked, as he turned giving the captain a smirk. That was the last thing the man did, as the headsman swung his axe down, decapitating the stormcloak. The severed head rolled off the block, landing into a crate. The captain then pushed the body off the block with her foot.

"You Imperial bastards!" One stormcloak yelled.

"Justice!" I heard Vilod yell. I turned, and noticed him looking at all of us, with disgust, more so for Ralof.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" I heard a woman cry out.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Ralof said forlorn. The captain turned towards our direction.

"Next, the Nord in rags!" She yelled, staring at Aeta, who stared back tiredly. A distant roar was heard, louder this time. The source of the roar was still unknown to me.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" Hadvar once more voiced his confusion.

"I said, next prisoner!" The captain said, an edge in her voice.

"To the block prisoner. Nice, and easy." Hadvar said gently. Aeta closed her eyes, and nodded, slowly walking over to the block. Once she had made it, the captain pushed her down to her knees, and forced her onto the block with her foot, just as she did with the stormcloak. As the headsman began to lift up his axe, a black silhouette appeared from behind a mountain.

"What in oblivion is that?!" General Tullius cried shocked.

"Sentries! What do you see?" The captain yelled.

"It's in the clouds!" One imperial soldier reported.

Examining the large spiked wings, the horned lizard head, and the magnificent, and terrifying figure, I immediately knew what it was.

"Dragon!" I cried out. Immediately, everyone began to panic, as the dragon landed on a tower. The dragon stared down at Aeta, before releasing a ominous sound. The clouds suddenly began spinning around like a whirlpool in the sky, as flaming rock chunks fell from the sky. I immediately, backed away from the dragon, bumping into a imperial soldier who didn't react, only staring up at the dragon with a mix of awe, and terror. Without thinking, I lowered my bound hands towards the soldiers sword. Placing the tip of the sword underneath my bonds, I moved.

The severed rope fell from my hands, allowing me to grip them, massaging them from the pressure forced onto them from the rope. I immediately, punched an imperial soldier on the back of the head, ignoring the cry of confusion from said soldier. Picking up the soldiers bow & quiver, I noticed Ralof running into a tower. He looked around, and noticed me, waving for me frantically. Without a word, I ran forward, narrowly dodging the falling rocks, as they crushed unfortunate soldiers, and that unlucky citizen.

Once I was close to the building, I jumped forward, closing the distance. Unfortunately, I didn't watch my step, so I tripped, and fell into the tower, the door being closed immediately after. Groaning, I pulled my face up, rubbing my nose in pain, as I had fell headfirst. I noticed a pair of bound hands, and looked up finding Aeta, holding them out hesitantly. Smiling, I nodded my thanks, as I accepted her hand. As I was pulled up, Ralof was questioning Jarl Ulfric about the dragon.

"Legends don't burn down villages." The Jarl spoke. He then looked at all of us serious.

"We need to move. Now!" He ordered. I turned, and noticed how half a dozen Stormcloaks laid against the wall, or floor injured. Only a handful tending to them.

"Up through the tower. Let's go!" Ralof yelled, as he began running up the stairs, leading to the next floor. I turned, and followed, Aeta joining us. As we ran up, I noticed a stormcloak soldier moving a large rock. I didn't hear what he said, because the wall opposite of him exploded, as the dragon's head burst through. It stared inside for a brief moment, before breathing a large stream of fire into the tower, roasting the crushed stormcloak soldier. The dragon gazed inside for another brief moment, before flying off.

Ralof stared at the roasted stormcloak corpse sadly, before staring out the hole. I looked out, and noticed a burning inn, a part of its roof having a massive hole in it. Ralof also noticed, and pointed towards it.

"See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof, and keep moving!" He ordered. Aeta, stared at him confused, while mine was concern. Seeing this, he clarified.

"We'll follow you when we can. Go!" He told us urgently. Nodding to him, I backed away from the hole, before running forward. Leaping onto the wall, I jumped, aiming for a bed I saw inside the inn. I was partially successful, as I landed on it, but onto my arm, causing immense pain to it. As I got up, I examined my arm, and thankfully it wasn't broken. Unfortunately, if I survived this, it would be sore all over. Looking back to the tower, I noticed Aeta looking down nervously. I wordlessly opened my arms, signalling that I would catch her.

I saw her nod, before disappearing from the hole. A moment later, I watched her jump out, falling towards me. I quickly caught her, dropping her onto her feet. She nodded her thanks, as she sat down on the bed. I looked around the room we were in, and noticed a hole in the burnt wood we were on. Walking over to said hole, I peered down, noting that the ground floor wasn't that far down. Turning my head, I waved her over to me, which she did, albeit slowly. Once she made her way over to me, I pointed downward, getting a nervous nod from her.

Smiling at her, I jumped down, landing on my feet. Looking up at her, I gave a wave.

"C'mon. You can do it."I encouraged her. She fidgeted from where she stood, before jumping off. Like I did before, I caught her in my arms, quickly, but gently placing her back onto the ground. Peeking out from a destroyed doorway, I saw Hadvar motioning for a child to come over to him. Next to him was an older man, as he took refuge beside the wreckage, of a somewhat burning house. Deciding to risk myself, I walked out, Aeta quickly following after me. As we made our way over, I heard Hadvar speak.

"Don't look up. Just focus on me. You can do it!" I heard him say, encouraging the boy, who quickly ran his way over to him.

"That a boy. Your doing great." He praised the boy, who despite looking terrified, looked up at the man cheerfully. At that moment, the black dragon swooped down, landing onto the ground. It reared it's head back, before letting loose a stream of fire, which tore the wreckage free from the ground, as it flew into the air burning.

"Gods... Everyone get back!" Hadvar cried, as we all ran in different directions. Aeta, and I ran towards a wall, while Hadvar, the old man, and the boy ran off into a cluster of burnt, but intact buildings. As we ran, I saw the dragon lift itself into the air again, and fly into a circle, diving towards us. It landed on the wall we were running towards, and looked at us. It reared it's head to breathe fire at us, but an arrow from a imperial soldier made it redirect its flames. The moment we slammed ourselves to the wall, did we watch an unfortunate imperial soldier get roasted alive, his cries of agony filling the air.

The smell of roasted human flesh sickened me, so I opted to breathe from my mouth. The stream of fire stopped after a few more seconds, revealing an entirely charred body, to burnt to recognize. I did make out the imperial armor the corpse wore, melted into the body. Grimacing at the sight, I turned, and pulled Aeta who had a listless, and horrified look on her face. I'm sure my face mirrored hers, but I forced down my thoughts, as I began focusing on survival.

We ran through a destroyed building, and into the streets of Helgen, revealing a very horrid sight. Corpses lined the streets, either injured, or dead. Some of the dead were burnt, some having their heads, or limbs burnt beyond recognition. Running down a street, we passed by multiple imperial soldiers, as they shot arrows at the dragon. I also saw a few mages mixed in with the group, as they shot lightning bolts up at the dragon. We soon passed underneath a stone gateway, which lead towards a large keep.

There standing around, was Ralof who looked lost. Waving at him, I quickened my pace.

"Ralof!" I yelled, getting his attention. The moment he saw us, his expression turned to relief.

"Your both still alive. Thank the gods." He said, before frowning, as he looked behind us. Turning, I saw Hadvar who was running towards us. Aeta hid behind us, as she was still not only bound, but defenseless.

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Get out of my way!" Hadvar yelled, ignoring us. I raised an eyebrow, while Aeta peeked over my shoulder. Ralof gave him a pointed stare, as he gripped his axe harder.

"We're escaping Hadvar, and your not stopping us this time!" He yelled. Hadvar gritted his teeth, before glaring at him with intense hatred.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" He threatened, before pushing him out of the way. Ralof scoffed at his back, before running off towards a large doorway.

"Come on. Into the keep!" He yelled. I gave Aeta a questioning stare, as she moved to follow Ralof. I nodded to her, before following after her. I pointedly ignored Hadvar, as we entered the building.

* * *

Ralof, and I forced the door open, as we rushed inside. Once we had closed, and secured the door, we began searching around the room. There was a dead Stormcloak soldier lying beside a chair, so Ralof ran over to the corpse. Meanwhile, I examined my armor.

"... Yep, my armor's done for. To many burns, and tears." I noted, glancing at all the seared fur, and the large tear on the center of my **[Fur Armor]**. Since I had lost my **[Hunting Bow]** , to the imperials, all I had was thirty, or so **[Iron Arrow]** , and a **[Long Bow]** which I stole from that imperial.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it." Ralof said, to us, as we walked over to him.

"That thing was a dragon. No doubt, just like the children stories, and legends. The harbingers of the End Times." He continued, making my blood freeze. The End Times? Wouldn't that mean that Tamriel will soon fall? Maybe I was overthinking this, so I put that thought aside, as I continued listening to my friend.

"We better get moving. Come here, let's see if I can get these bindings off." He said the first part to both of us, the second for Aeta specifically. She raised her arms up, and a moment later, they were freed, as he put a dagger he had somewhere away.

"There you go. You may as well, take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing them anymore. Go ahead, take it." He said, standing away from the corpse. Aeta looked particularly ill at the motion of taking the armor off of the dead Stormcloak, so I decided to do it for her. After stripping the body clean of items, I handed the armor to her, placing the **[Iron Axe]** that the corpse had onto the table.

"I suggest you wear the armor over your clothes, for now." I suggested, as she lightly blushed in response. She quickly did as I said, and soon she had proper armor. She picked up the axe, and eyed it warily. I was going to speak, when a familiar voice was heard.

"Come on! Keep moving!" A female voice yelled. Immediately Ralof moved from his position near a metal gate, towards the side of a wooden gate where the voice was heard.

"It's the Imperials! Take cover!" Ralof urged panicked, as he hid behind a support, Aeta right behind him. I did the same, but on the other side, pulling out an arrow. Pulling the bowstring, I aimed at the gate.

"Get this gate open." I heard the same voice order. A moment later, the mechanisms the connected to the wooden gate was heard, as said gate began lowering into the floor. Once the gate was fully open, a familiar, and hated sight entered the room. It was the imperial captain. Immediately, I shot my arrow at her, which embedded itself into her face, killing her immediately. The imperial soldier with her couldn't even react, as he was cut down by both Aeta, and Ralof.

Once the battle was over, we all put our weapons away. Ralof walked over to the deceased soldier, and began patting away at the body.

"Maybe one of these imperials have the key." He wondered. I blinked confused.

"What key? Why do we need one?" I voiced my confusion, Aeta agreeing by bobbing her head. Ralof looked confused, before rolling his eyes.

"The metal gate is locked." He answered. I voiced my understanding, before getting up, and walking to the dead captain. I stared down at the dead woman, and kicked her side, a jingle made apparent. Crouching, I searched the body, soon pulling out a key.

"I found it." I called out. Ralof came over, so I tossed it to him, which he caught. He walked over to the metal gate, and fitted the key inside the keyhole. After fiddling with the gate for a bit, it swung open.

"There we go." Ralof said, as he turned to us

"Come on! Let's get out of here before the dragon decides to bring the whole keep down on our heads." He urged, as he ran down the stairs. I shrugged, before turning to see if Aeta would follow. I found her holding an **[Imperial Sword]** , which she placed onto her waist. She turned, and found me still waiting for her. She ran over to me, and as one we followed after Ralof. We ran into a hallway, where two imperials were, facing away from us. Before we could do anything, the keep trembled, as the ceiling broke, pieces falling into the hallway, blocking us from the imperials.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." Ralof cursed, as he examined the debris. Fortunately, there was a door, and after opening it revealed that it lead into a storage room.

"Grab everything important, and lets move. That dragon is burning everything to the ground." I heard a gruff voice say. Sneaking into the room, and hiding behind a support in the middle of the room, I peeked over, and saw an imperial soldier, rummaging through a barrel, as a imperial captain watched.

"I just need to gather some more potions." I heard the soldier say. I heard running, and turned to find Ralof, hunched over as he ran forward, swinging both of his axes to his sides.

"Freedom, or Sovngarde!" He yelled, as he clashed with the imperial captain, who held him off effortlessly. I shot an arrow at the captain, only for the soldier to block for him, with his sword. The soldier glared at me, as I glared back, taking out another arrow. Pulling the bowstring, I took aim at the soldier, who ran towards me. Unfortunately for him, he never got close to me, as Aeta emerged from somewhere, as she practically skewered the man with her sword. As if to make sure he was dead, she slashed his neck, with her axe.

Pulling her sword from the soldier, who fell to the ground dead, she looked over to me concerned. I shifted my aim to the right, and fired, my arrow flying straight into the imperial captain's neck. The man's cry of pain, and flinch sealed his fate. Ralof instantly capitalized on the brief distraction, as he slashed an X-formation with his axes. With the threats removed, I slung my bow back onto my shoulder, and turned to Aeta.

"Thanks. Your pretty good with that sword." I praised her, getting a flustered cry from her. A bit confused at her action, I turned, and found Ralof giving us an amused grin. Seeing my confusion, he shook his head, letting out a chuckle, as he observed the room.

"A storeroom. See if you can find any potions. We'll need them." He instructed, as he walked over to a barrel, and began rummaging through it. I looked at Aeta who let out a flustered squeak, and ran towards a nearby table, which had a visible **[Minor Stamina Potion]** on it. I shook my head, before walking off to another table, which didn't have any potions on it. Regardless, I picked up a sack, and after eating the contents within **(Two Red Apple)** I began filling the bag up with anything I found useful.

Once I had filled the bag with some food, four **[Rock Warbler Egg]** , and two **[Minor Health Potion]** , using some nearby rope, created a makeshift bag, and slung it over my other shoulder. I then walked over to Ralof, and Aeta who had finished up a few minutes ago.

"Done? Let's get moving." Ralof said, opening the door. We all ran down the stairs, just as the sound of lightning was heard. Turning around a corner, we witnessed two Stormcloaks fighting a torturer, and his apprentice, if the cages, and torture equipment meant anything. We all immediately split off, Ralof and I attacking the torturer, as Aeta aided the other Stormcloaks. I punched the old man in the throat, making him cancel his spell. Ralof immediately slashed the man's eyes, and chest, ending the elder from where he stood.

By the time we had finished, the others were done as well. Ralof glanced at them, eyes lighting up at the presence, and walked over to them.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" Ralof asked. One of the Stormcloaks, shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up." She said. Ralof clicked his tongue, before turning. He had a sudden look of surprise, as he ran towards one of the cages.

"Wait a second. It looks like there's something in this cage." He noticed, as he tried to pry the cage open. He was unsuccessful. I peered into the cage, finding the a dead mage, with a small stack of **[Gold]** , a **[Minor Magicka Potion]** , and a destruction tome next to him.

"Ah, its locked. See if you can get it open with some picks. We'll need that gold when we get out." He said, giving me a dozen **[Lockpick]**. I glanced down at the lock, and crouched, before trying to unlock it. I broke two of the picks, before I got it open. Swinging the door open, I gathered the gold, placing them in one of my pockets, as I held the tome in one hand. I removed the mage's robes, and hood, and handed it to Aeta, who accepted them gratefully. I wonder if the prisoner clothing she was wearing underneath her armor, beginning to get to her...

She took the clothing, and ran into a small caged room, which contained a few weapons, and shields. She ducked underneath the counter, and a minute, popped back up, covered in the robes. She had the hood on, as she returned to my side, stopping briefly to pick up a knapsack that was on a small table. She had also took the book, and **[Iron Dagger]** that was next to it. I nodded to her, as the others left to join Ralof who had left a few minutes earlier.

"Let's join up with the others, yeah?" I asked. She smiled, and nodded. We ran down one of the halls, opening some more cells, and pocketing any **[Gold]** we found. We soon caught up with Ralof, who along with the two other Stormcloaks, were waiting in front of a hole, that led into a cave.

"Caught up in the moment?" Ralof asked casually, making the other two Stormcloaks stifle their laughter, as Aeta blushed, while I frowned still confused.

"Caught up in what?" I asked, getting a pointed look from Ralof, who sighed pityingly at me.

"Ah, that's right. Sometimes I feel sad, that your parents never taught you about common sense..." He sighed again, getting confused looks from everyone, except me, as I glared at him.

"What do you mean? I have common sense!" I retorted. He gave me a bored stare.

"If a woman wore an amulet of Mara, and revealed it to you, how would you respond?" He asked. I blinked, but answered.

"I would compliment her." I replied. Instantly everyone gave me a pointed stare.

"Nothing else?" Ralof continued. I nodded.

"Is there something I'm missing." I asked. He didn't respond, instead walking up to me, sniffling as he patted my shoulder.

"It's alright my friend. You'll understand one day." He said, wiping away a tear. I felt both angered, and annoyed at his response.

"What do you mean, understand?! Understand what?!" I asked annoyed. He stayed silent, as I moved to question him. I would have to, if it wasn't for the sad frown Aeta had on her face. Shrugging off my friends hand, I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked away, still sad. I cupped her chin, and moved her head, so we were staring at each other. I heard a cough, interrupting my attempt at cheering her up.

"Can we get out of here first?" One of the Stormcloaks asked, scratching his head. We all stared at him, eventually making him sweat. I sighed, but nodded, letting go of her chin, and walking away, herself following quietly. As we entered the hole, I noticed that Aeta was glaring at the back of the Stormcloak who had interrupted us. I was walking beside Ralof, who lead the group through the cave. As we walked, I heard the faint sound of talking, so I raised my hand for silence.

Crouching down, I snuck through the cave, soon finding an stone gateway. Peeking over, I found half a dozen imperial soldiers wandering about, two being archers, and one of them being a captain. Seeing as there were to many enemies for comfort, I decided to weaken the enemy numbers. Softly whistling, I watched as a soldier looked over towards where I was with suspicion, and walked over towards me. Once he was close enough, I got up, and extended my hands, inching towards the approaching soldier. The moment, his head entered past the gateway, I used a hand, gripping the soldier's mouth, and pulling him towards me.

Gripping the man's head with one hand, his shoulder with my other, I quickly snapped the man's neck. I gently laid the body down, and peeked over the gateway again. One of the soldiers was looking around confused, as if looking for the soldier I had killed. He then focused his attention towards the gateway, as I noticed I had left the soldiers sword exposed. A few seconds, I repeated my previous actions, hiding the evidence this time. I walked back to the group, with Ralof giving me a gaze.

"What happened?" He asked.

"There are four soldiers in the next room. Said room resembles a archery range... somewhat." I explained. Ralof sighed, as he face-palmed.

"Why'd I think it would be easier, here on out." He asked himself, before turning towards the others.

"Alright everyone. You heard him. We have a group of imperials to handle. Get ready. We'll go in five." He said, getting voices of confirmations from us, and a silent nod from Aeta, who had immediately appeared next to me, the moment I had come back. As the others prepared themselves, I found myself questioning my companion.

"So... are you trying to become a mage?" I asked. She nodded, slightly blushing.

" _Yes._ " I heard her softly say. I hummed, before taking off the sack on my shoulder. Rummaging through it, I pulled out that tome I had found, and after slinging the sack back onto my back, I handed it to her.

"Here. I'm sure, you'll find a much better use for it." I said, giving the flustered girl an encouraging smile. She only hid her face behind the tome in response.

"... _Thank you._ " She softly said. I nodded, just as Ralof walked up to us.

"You two ready? It's almost time for us to go." He said. I nodded to him, before turning back to my companion, who had begun opening the tome, reading the contents. I patted her shoulder, making her look up, her eyes widened with wonder.

"It's time we head out." I said. She blinked, before nodding, closing her tome, and placing it inside the knapsack. She silently signaled that she was ready, so I turned and gave Ralof a thumbs up. He nodded, and after a few seconds, the five of us walked down the hall. We stopped, when we passed a pair of imperials who had their necks snapped. Ralof looked up from the pair, and stared at me.

"What did you do?" He asked. I blinked, before giving him an innocent smile.

"You don't worry about that." I suggested, as I eerily stared at him, mentally daring him to question me again. He didn't. We stopped beside the stone gateway, as we listened to a conversation going on.

"Orders are to wait until General Tullius arrives." A gruff voice said.

"I'm not waiting around to get killed by a dragon! We need to fall back!" Another argued.

"Just give the general some time." The first voice reasoned. Ralof was unsurprisingly the first to lose his patience, as he ran into the open, both axes ready to swing. A moment after, the two Stormcloaks joined him. I sighed, before unslinging my bow, and notching an arrow. I aimed over the gateway, and after a moment of confirming my target, I fired. The arrow flew straight into one of the imperial archers in the back, making him drop his bow.

"You won't take us alive!" Ralof yelled. The lone imperial soldier met him, as they clashed. Meanwhile, the two Stormcloaks were dealing with the captain, who was defending himself effortlessly. I prepared to fire an arrow, when a thin lightning bolt shot from beside me, electrocuting the imperial I had shot. I turned, and watched Aeta position her hand towards the second imperial archer. I fired my arrow, just as she released her spell. Aeta's lightning mixed with my arrow, lighting the arrowhead with lightning, turning it into a literal lightning arrow.

The arrow flew, the lightning piercing the air, as it flew. It soon landed straight into the lone imperial archer in the chest, the lightning killing him instantly, as his insides were cooked. I glanced around the room, finding that we had suffered only minor casualties, only suffering from bruises, and small cuts. As we joined up with Ralof, the two Stormcloaks remained in the room.

"We'll keep watch in case Jarl Ulfric comes through here. Talos guide the three of you." The female Stormcloak said, sitting on one of the sets of stairs. The male Stormcloak gave Aeta a grin.

"I wish you luck." Was all he said, as he leaned on a support, with crossed arms. Despite only being exposed to this just recently, I was already used to Aeta blushing at random comments. I noticed a lever, and immediately pulled it, making the wood wall we were facing, reveal itself to be a wall, as it fell, giving us access to the next room.

"Let's see where this goes." Ralof said, as he crossed the bridge. Immediately after he did, a distant roar was heard, as a boulder fell from the cavern ceiling. I could only blink, as the boulder destroyed the bridge, and separating us from Ralof.

"Hey! Are you two alright?" I heard him over the rubble.

"Yeah. Why don't you go on ahead. I think I see a tunnel leading somewhere. Maybe it will lead us to wherever you are." I suggested, as Aeta clutched onto a tuft of the fur on my armor.

"Let's hope so. Good luck to the two of you." He said, before going silent. I heard his footsteps slowly fade until it was silent. Sighing, I jumped down, onto the destroyed bridge, safely landing on my feet. I looked up, and stared at Aeta, with opened arms. She instantly jumped off, landing into my arms. Setting her down, we walked down the tunnel I had mentioned, passing by a skeleton, clutching a **[Minor Healing Potion]** , which my companion picked up immediately. There was also a **[Iron Dagger]** which I took to replace my own, after I lost it to the imperials.

We walked down the tunnel, eventually revealing a large cavernous room, with a large stairway, with a familiar wall of rubble. I looked around, and noticed a stream going down a tunnel. There was another skeleton, albeit this one was lying around scattered, with a small coin pouch next to its ribcage. I picked it up, and dropped it into my sack, which was beginning to get heavy.

"Hm... This doesn't lead anywhere." I muttered, as I looked at where the stream led. I felt some of the fur on my armor being tugged, and turned, finding my companion pointing to another path, though this one was filled covered with cobwebs.

"Tread carefully." I said, as I unslung my bow, notching an arrow. Once we reached the end of the tunnel, we found Ralof who was fighting frostbite spiders with a terrified expression, as he wildly swung his sword, missing most of the time. Aiming, I shot an arrow, which landed into one spiders head, right between its eyes. Aeta immediately ran forward, releasing a small gout of flames from both of her palms, burning most of the spiders. Ralof gave a sigh of relief at our appearance, only to revert back to being terrified when two larger frostbite spiders landed from the ceiling.

Despite being bigger, they were still easy to kill, as evident when Aeta burned them all to a crisp. Once the spiders were all dead, I turned to Ralof, who had released a sigh of relief..

"Scared much?" I asked. He gave me a deadpan.

"After what you did to me when we were lads, did you really think I would get over it?" He asked. I looked up thoughtfully, before nodding.

"Yeah. It was just a stomp that looked like a frostbite spider." I explained, when Aeta had looked at us confused. Getting a thoughtful look on her face, she walked over to an intact spider corpse, and picked it up, and tossing it at our arachnophobic friend. He immediately yelped in fear, before running away, heading up a tunnel. Chuckling at what she had done, I patted her head, which resulted in her inching closer to me. We walked up the tunnel our friend had fled from, noticing him crouching near a waterfall.

Curious on why he was sneaking around, we also crouched, sneaking up to him. He glanced back, and held a hand up.

" _Hold up. There's a bear just ahead. See her?_ " He whispered. We nodded, so he continued.

" _I'd rather not tangle with her right now. Let's try, and sneak by._ " He suggested, still whispering. We both nodded again, following his lead, as we snuck our way pass the bear. We froze when the bear got up for a moment. I let out a silent sigh of relief, when the bear simply fell back asleep. Once a sufficient distance was made between us, did we get up from our crouch, and run. As we ran, I tasted a distinct taste.

"Fresh air!" I cried happily. If anything, our speed increased almost instantly. We soon came upon a light, shaped like a cave entrance.

"That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!" Ralof cried with relief, as we sped towards the exit. I glanced back, and saw Aeta's soft, but happy smile, which grew a bit bigger, when she spotted me staring at her.

* * *

The cold blast of air almost instantly surrounded me, as we exited the cave. For the first time in forever was I glad to feel the cold air. Ralof rested a hand on a nearby stone, as he looked to the sky, glad to see it again. Suddenly his eyes widened, as he ducked behind said rock.

"Hide! The things back!" He cried. I immediately dove into a nearby bush, while Aeta ran back into the cave. I watched as the black dragon flew through the sky, eventually flying around the nearby mountain, and out of sight. Once we were in the clear, we emerged from our hiding places, Aeta nervously peering out from the cave. Once she spotted me in the open, she immediately rushed to my side, idly brushing away some leaves that found themselves onto my armor. Ralof turned to the both of us.

"I think it would be best, if we head back to Riverwood." He suggested. I nodded, agreeing with the idea. Aeta on the other hand looked a bit conflicted. Seeing this, he waved a hand.

"My sister runs a mill. I'm sure she'd help you out." He said, trying to appeal to her. I decided to help out.

"I also live in Riverwood. The two of you are welcome to stay in my house." The moment I mentioned that I lived in Riverwood, my companion immediately perked up, and bobbed her head agreeing. Seeing this, we both chuckled.

"Wait... Don't you live with your parents?" He asked. I gave him a questioning stare, before realizing that he didn't know.

"Ah, that's right. You left to join the Stormcloaks, so you don't know. I live on my own now." I replied. He hummed, as we walked down the road, leading towards the settlement.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **I made this story because, I remembered playing Skyrim for so long, both Modded, and Vanilla. One of the greatest things I had loved about the game was the unique interactions between followers, especially when it is Modded. One thing I was always curious about was; What would it be like to be a follower?**

 **Seeing as this is a AU, I want to tell you now. If your hoping to see the MC absorb dragon souls, then sorry to say this, but he isn't the Dragonborn/Dovahkiin.**

 **Also, I never liked how small the settlements found in the game were. They say Whiterun is like the central market, and yet, I only see a few stalls, and a few buildings dedicated to buying/selling. In this story, I plan on expanding the size of each settlement. An example of this is Riverwood. In Vanilla Skyrim, Riverwood is home to less than Twenty people, including animals. In this story, Riverwood is home to about five times Vanilla Riverwood's population.**

 **There are several other things I changed. For instance, whenever someone uses a tome, they do not instantly learn it, they must read the tome for hours, days, weeks, months, or even years before they can use it. The reason for this is, because magic is unpredictable, thus if not used carefully, the user may kill themselves by accident.**

 **Another thing I added to the story is that spells, are stronger, and more useful in this story. Sparks, one of the basic spells you first get in the game, and yet after reaching Level Ten, the spell becomes useless. In this story, the spell will always have a use, may it be in combat, or for mundane purposes.**

 **Food will finally have a purpose, some even more useful than some of the minor potions.**

 **Weapons & Armor will break, if not repaired. This applies for Bows to.**

 **Also; Introducing Aeta!**

 **{Name} Aeta**

 **{Sex} Female**

 **{Race} Breton**

 **{Description}**

 _ **A shy, and meek Breton woman who has been wrongfully imprisoned by the Imperial Legion. Recently escaped from her execution with her two newfound friends, Fendr, and Ralof. After being aided, and helped by fellow prisoner, Fendr; She has become**_ ** _smitten to the man._**

 **{Skills}**

 **[Magic Resistance] _25 _%_ Resistance to Magic._**

 **[Dragonskin] _Absorbs 50% of magic attacks for 60 _second_ s._**

 **{Spells}**

 **[Conjure Familiar] _Conjure a spectral wolf for 60 seconds._**

 **[Flames] _A small gout of flames._**

 **[Healing] _Heal a small amount of health._**

 **[Sparks] _A single bolt of lightning._**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoy, and will see you next time.**

 **So, bye for now.**


	2. Riverwood

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim.**

* * *

 **Log #1**

Ever since my reincarnation, I've only been able to remember a few memories. It wasn't that I had forgotten most, it was that I only remember only a select few each day. On one day, I could remember my parents, birthday, and relatives. The next, I could only remember old friends, and hobbies. Occasionally I would remember some useful things, like how to light a campfire, Cut an object in some kind of way, and other things.

Unfortunately, I couldn't control which memories I would remember, and unfortunately, but the amount I could remember varied, from one thing, to even several. This made some days difficult, as whenever I wanted to think of something important, most likely I didn't remember...

 **~Fendr~**

* * *

 **[Riverwood]**

As we traveled down the road, I took the chance to gaze at the familiar scenery around me. I have hunted in these lands for years, so I knew where many hiding spots were, where I occasionally hid equipment, and other things. We walked past a hollowed log, when I remembered that the log was one of the places I hid things in. Excusing myself from my friends, I walked over to said log, ignoring their confused glances. Peeking in the log, I moved some leaves that were inside the logs, finding what I wanted; a wooden chest.

Pulling out the chest, I placed it down in-front of my still confused friends.

"Why was there a chest in that log, and how'd you know about it?" Ralof asked, bewildered.

"I was the one to put it there." I answered, staring at the chest, which had begun to decay. Sighing at the thought of needing to repair the container, I began fiddling with the lock, using one of the lockpicks I had. Thankfully, I still remembered where to unlock it, so after a few seconds, I had it open. Peering inside, I smiled when I found what I was looking for. With one hand, I pulled out four green potions, three of them resembled small containers, while the other one resembled a bottle of mead. With the other hand, I pulled out a steel dagger.

Placing the items I had procured onto the ground, I closed the chest, reapplied the locking sequence, and hid the chest back in the log, covering it with leaves again. Once I was satisfied on how covered the container was, I rejoined my companions, holding the items I had taken out. I placed the larger green bottle in the sack, while handing two of the small ones to each of my friends.

"... Where'd you get the stamina potions?" Ralof asked wearily. I blinked, before glancing at Aeta's direction.

"Don't worry about it." I said, before pulling off the bottles cork. Lifting it up to my mouth, I tossed my head back, letting the bottles content to spill down my throat. It was rather sweet, and tasty to drink. After fully drinking it, I instantly felt revitalized. Seeing my state, Ralof, and Aeta decided to copy me, but with a bit of hesitance. As they drank the contents, they gave me surprised looks.

" _... How?_ " Aeta softly asked. I glanced at her, but answered.

"I made them myself. Granted, it's not as effective as a potion made by a professional, but at least it taste good. Right?" I asked hopefully. She gave me a small smile, as she did a little nod, as she took a sip from her potion. Unlike her, Ralof had chugged it down, and afterwards, released a sigh of relief.

"Ah. That hits the spot." He commented. I would have commented on what he had done, when something that has been ingrained, and honed into every hunter activated within me; Prey was nearby. Instantly, I unslung my bow, and pulled on two arrows, as I glanced behind me, eyes narrowed. A few seconds of silence awarded me with three wolves, that bursted from the trees. Instantly, I turned, as I tossed the two arrows into the air. Twisting my bow, I held it in the proper hunting form, and grabbed the two arrows, pulling them along the bowstring, ready to fire.

Squinting my eyes, I focused on the three wolves, idly hearing my companions readying themselves for combat. Two of the wolves leaped towards us... bad mistake for them. I aimed my bow a bit higher, and fired, sending both arrows into the wolves necks. The two wolves died before they reached the ground, their corpses tumbling in a roll, as they passed us. The final wolf came from the side, and tried to nip at my leg. Unfortunately for it, I had hunted in these parts for years, and had honed my senses in the art of hunting.

There was a nearby tree, with a long convenient branch within reach, so I grabbed onto it, and bent it back. Once the wolf was within biting range, I dodged to the left, letting go of the branch. I watched satisfied, as the branch snapped back in place, striking the wolf in the nose. The wolf let out a yelp of pain, as it tumbled, trying to regain its step. As it tried to refocus itself, my friends were ready to attack. Ralof slashed its side, before backing off, giving Aeta enough space to shock its insides out. The wolf gave a pathetic whimper of pain, before it joined its pack; dead on the ground.

Since the little ambush was over, I slung my bow, and scratched my head. Fortunately, the stamina potion's effect was still active, so I was steadily regaining my energy. Pulling out my dagger, I walked to the wolf who's insides were shocked, and kneeled down. Picking up one of its ears, I studied its body... The skin was still salvageable, so I quickly began skinning the parts that could be saved. Fortunately, my mother had taught me a technique that allowed me to easily skin creatures, quickly, and efficiently. If she hadn't I would be here all day, keeping my comrades from reaching Riverwood.

With several swift cuts, I had a wolf pelt divided into several pieces in a stack. I pulled off my sack, and opened it, placing the skin inside. I heard the grass nearby being moved, and turned, finding Aeta also skinning one of the wolves, using the iron dagger she had found back in the fort. Surprised, I decided to compliment her.

"So, your not only good with magic, a sword, and axe, but your also good at skinning animals? Impressive." I praised. I had never encountered an individual like this woman. She blushed at my compliment, and glanced away, still skinning the wolf. The two of us skinned the wolf together, our hands occasionally brushing against each other. For some odd reason, she blushed harder, but I didn't comment. Meanwhile, Ralof who didn't help in any way, laughed at us from behind, as he leaned on a tree.

"I don't see you helping us with this. Why?" I asked. He stopped laughing for a moment, instead giving us a grin.

"I'd rather leave it up to the professionals. Especially to a couple like you." He replied. I gave him a questioning frown, not understanding what he was playing at. I wasn't sure what Aeta did, as she hid her face away from us. We soon finished up skinning the wolves, and continued our way to Riverwood. On the way, we passed the Guardian Stones; a trio of stones that quickened the learning progress of certain skills. There were three in front of us, the Warrior Stone, the Thief Stone, and the Mage Stone.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." Ralof said, as we stared at the stones. Ralof had chosen the Warrior Stone, a decade, or so ago, while I had chosen the Thief Stone. Aeta walked up to the stones, until she was standing between all three of them. She glanced at each one, before glancing back at us, more so in my direction. I waved my hand in a go-on motion, so she glanced back ahead, and took a step towards the Mage Stone. Placing a hand on the stone, I watched as something unique happened.

When Ralof, and I chose our stones, the stones had created a beacon of sorts, signifying our choice, both shining a royal blue. Aeta on the other hand, had the stone glow, the images shining a beautiful emerald green, as a pillar of again, emerald green shot upwards. For a brief moment, I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I was sure I saw a faint image of a dragon curl around the stone. Blinking, the image disappeared, and the beacon was slowly dissipating.

"That was amazing lass. Never seen anything like it. What'd you think eh, Fendr?" He asked, turning to me. I only had one word to describe what I saw.

"Beautiful." I answered, still glancing at the dissipating beacon. Once it was gone, I looked down, only to find Ralof grinning at me smug, with Aeta heavily blushing at me. This woman... She had been blushing around me, ever since we had escaped from Helgen. I really wanted to find out why, but that would be wasting time, as we still needed to get back to town.

"... What?" I asked. Ralof wordlessly shrugged, still grinning, as he turned to continue on, Aeta having done so, the moment I spoke. With a sigh, I walked on, hoping to reach town before nightfall.

* * *

Thankfully, we reached Riverwood, before it was dawn, so all was well. As we walked towards the wall, that protected the town, a man in official Whiterun Guard armor stopped us.(1)

"Halt. What business do you bring to Riverwood?" He asked. We all glanced at each other. I took a step forward.

"I am Fendr, a resident of this town. My companions are Ralof, who is visiting his sister Gerdur, and Aeta, a friend who saved my life." I replied. The guard stopped for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"Hm... Ah, Fendr! You've returned! When you hadn't returned two days ago, we feared that a spriggan had gotten you, or worse." He said cheerfully, before turning to Ralof.

"Hm... I remember you. Your the one that had to repair my family's roof, after you had accidentally burnt it." He continued, making him nervously chuckle. Nodding to himself, he turned to Aeta, who stiffened.

"Hm... I don't know you. But, since you saved Fendr, that makes you a friend... Alright, you three are clear. Head on in, and keep your nose clean." The guard said, before knocking his fist against the gate, with a weird pattern. Stepping away, the gate opened up, revealing a bustling street, townsmen, and travelers alike moving about. As we entered, the gate slowly closed behind us, the guard waving at us. We waved back, before turning towards the mill, where Gerdur, and her husband Hod worked at.

As we did, I heard a conversation between Sven, my childhood friend, and his mother, Mrs. Hilde. I stopped, waving for my companions to continue their destination.

"A dragon! I saw a dragon" Hilde yelled, gaining a few onlookers.

"What? What is it now, mother?" Sven asked annoyed.

"It was as big as the mountain and as black as night. It flew right over the Barrow!" She yelled, waving her arms frantically. Frankly, she looked like she had gone insane, which wasn't unbelievable, as she was going senile every once in awhile.

"Dragons, now, is it? You keep on like this and everyone in town will think you're crazy. And I've got better things to do than listen to your fantasies." Sven said, snorting, as he did. He walked towards the Inn, The Sleeping Giant, most likely to enchant weary travelers with tales, and song.

"You'll see! It was a dragon! It'll kill us all and then you'll believe me!" Mrs. Hilde yelled at his back. She sighed, before sitting on her chair, annoyed. The onlookers who heard/saw the conversation were chuckling at her, while dispersing. I turned away from the woman, and ran back to my friends, who were nearing the mills.

"Things have changed a lot, since I was here last." Ralof wondered aloud, as he looked around. I glanced at him, before chuckling.

"That's right. You've been gone for awhile. A lot has happened over the year, most of it involving expansion." I replied, as we walked. The mill had originally started on a small island, but after the expansion, it had expanded to several other small islands nearby. It also increased so, there were four mills instead of one. I took the lead, as we walked towards the mill on the far right, near the town gate. There, pushing a long log onto the sawmill was Hod, Gerdur's husband... He was also a distant cousin, though we never discussed much about it.

He didn't notice us, as we walked passed the sawmill, intent on talking to the woman looking at the river, this town settled by.

"Gerdur!" Ralof called. The woman looked away from the river a bit bemused, before it turned to surprise, and relief.

"Mara's Mercy, its good to see you! But is it safe for you to be here?" Gerdur exclaimed, as she looked over her brother with worry. I examined my friend, and noticed that her worry was warranted. Ralof's armor had many tears around the chest, and looked really worn.

"Gerdur..." Ralof said exasperated, which she ignored, as she looked at his face, where the tip of his beard was seared.

"We had heard that Ulfric had been captured..." She said worried. Ulfric Stormcloak was really popular around these parts, as from what I heard, his father had saved my fathers life.

"Gerdur... I'm fine. At least now I am." Ralof said, waving her concerns away. he sighed, before turning towards us. She nodded her greetings towards me, before glancing at Aeta confused.

"Who's this? One of your comrades?" She asked, gesturing towards the woman, who inched closer to me. Ralof shook his head disappointed.

"Not a comrade yet...but a friend. I owe her my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..." He trailed off. Gerdur's eyes widened, before she nodded.

"Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me."Gerdur said. She turned, and glanced back, waving for us to follow.

" Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something." She yelled, as we walked towards behind a mill, where a table, a chair, and a few barrels laid about. There was also a large tree stump near the river, with a basket, containing alchemy ingredients on it.

"What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" I heard Hod yell.

"Hod. Just come here." Gerdur ordered, a bit of annoyance being heard. I turned, as Hod came into view. He had a look of surprise on his face.

"Ralof! What are you doing here? Ah...I'll be right down!" He said, as he turned, and disappeared. He appeared around the corner, with his son, Frodnar. The lad ran towards Ralof, with his dog, Stump at his heel.

"Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" The boy sent a barrage of questions at his uncle, who only chuckled at his expense. I crouched, patting Stump on the head, as I idly listened to their conversation.

"Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming." Gerdur said to her son, though he looked against the very motion.

"Aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with uncle Ralof!" Frodnar groaned, as he visibly slouched. Ralof leaned down, and tussled his nephews hair, getting a giggle from the boy.

"Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself!" He said, getting an excited look from the lad. Once he had stopped tussling the boy's hair, Frodnar looked up at him with a determined grin.

"That's right! Don't worry uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you!" He exclaimed, as he turned, and ran off towards the gate, Stump following.

"Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well done in." Hod asked, once the lad was gone. Ralof's brightened expression had disappeared entirely, being replaced by a tired one instead. He moved, and sat down on the stump, resting his head on his hands.

"I can't remember the last time I slept. Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was...two days ago, now. We stopped at Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up for the headsman's block and ready to start chopping!" He explained with a tired tone.

"The cowards!" Gerdur said with a scowl.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then! But then...out of nowhere...a dragon attacked." Ralof said, looking up towards the sky now. I was leaning on a tree, as Hod walked up to me, handing me an apple. Thanking my cousin, I pulled out my dagger, and began peeling it, as Aeta lingered nearby.

"You don't mean a real, live..." Gerdur trailed off.

"I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there! As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" Ralof asked confused, eyes slightly glazed.

"Nobody has come up the south road today, as far as I know." Gerdur said, as she scratched her head.

"Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I'd hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but..." Ralof trailed off. His sister placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need. Let me worry about the Imperials. She said to him, before turning to Aeta, who looked at her confused.

"Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Here's the key to the house. Stay as long as you like." She offered, as she handed a key to her. She looked put off, but accepted the gift, placing it in her knapsack.

"There's something you can do for me. For all of us. We need to send word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever troops he can. Riverwood is defenseless. If you do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Gerdur said a moment later.

"Thanks, sister. I knew I could count on you." Ralof said after a bit, gratitude in his voice.

"I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric..." She trailed off. Ralof chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he made it out. It'll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak!" He puffed his chest out proudly, as he said this.

"I'll let them into the house and, you know, show them where everything is." Hod offered, walking up to them.

"Hm. Help them drink up our mead, you mean." She quipped, before turning back to her brother.

"Good luck, brother. I'll see you later." She said, before walking back to the mill.

"Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low." He said to her, as she walked away. Hod then came up.

"Come on. Let's get you two settled down." He said, getting Ralof to chuckle. At his confused look, the man waved it away.

"Sorry, sorry. If my friend here were to have her way, she would be living with our hunter here." He said, getting a blink from Hod, and a blush from the woman in question. I myself only partially heard this, not really paying much attention to the meaning, as I looked up, apple completely peeled.

"Hm? Something happen?" I asked, getting the two men to chuckle, increasing my confusion.

"Hey, Fendr. You'd let Aeta to live with you right?" Ralof asked, getting a shocked look from the woman, who then looked at me tentatively. I frowned, but nodded.

"If she wanted to, then I'm fine with it." I replied, before I had to cover my face. My reason was that Aeta was now sporting a beaming smile. Was she happy that she would be living near a friend?

"Well, then. I leave her in your care." Hod said, as he left for his house, Ralof following, but not before giving us a wave. Once we were left alone, my companion began fidgeting in place, as I stared. I sighed, before scratching the back of my head.

"Well... that happened I guess. Alright. Let's get you settled in." I said, before turning, and walking away, motioning for her to follow, which she did readily. We passed several clusters of buildings, before getting to a moderate sized building, with two floors. Crouching down to the entrance, I pulled on a plank, underneath in the darkness was a glint. I picked up the glint, which was revealed to be a key, which I never brought with me, should something like being captured ever happened to me; which did happen.

Placing the plank back in place, I got up, and unlocked the door. I opened it, and cleared the doorway, gesturing that she could enter. Inside the house were furniture that you could find in a typical Nord home. There was a fireplace with a pot, a table with chairs, two bookcases, a dresser, a trophies. Upstairs had four beds, two dressers, a few chests, and a few other things.

"Alright. I placed some food to eat, or make more food with over at that bookshelf." I said, pointing at one of the two bookcases, one of them holding vegetables, fruit, a few spices, and a lot of meat.

"I have a few books, should you want to read over at that bookshelf. I also have a small stack of tomes, if you want to learn some new spells over there as well." I said, pointing at the other bookcase, this having several books of various sizes. On top of the bookcase were two small stacks of tomes, all of various colors.

I suddenly yawned, as the events from earlier began to catch up with me. I waved away Aeta's concerned look, as I climbed the stairs, leading up.

"Well, I'm going to bed then. Things seem to be getting interesting around here, and I don't want to miss it." I said, my Nordic blood speaking for me.

" _... Goodnight._ " I heard her say. Smiling down at her, I nodded.

"Night." I responded back, before continuing my trek upstairs. I stripped myself of my armor, putting on some regular clothes on. Taking off my boots, and placing them by the side of my bed, I got into it, and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn, as I idly rubbed my eyes. I wondered for a moment on what I was doing, when the memories from yesterday rushed through my mind. Remembering that I had a guest, I looked around, finding my companion snuggled deep into one of the beds, wearing a content expression as she slept. Softly sighing, I nodded to myself, and got up from my bed. Putting on my armor, I slowly walked down the stairs, hoping not to wake my friend.

Walking over to the pot near the fireplace, I picked it up, and prepared to move it, when I realized I needed to start the fire first. Walking over to my door, I opened it, and veered to he left, where I kept a pile of firewood nearby. Picking up a armful, I walked back inside, idly closing the door, as I dropped the firewood onto the fireplace. Opening out my hand, I summoned a small ball of fire, which I aimed at the fireplace. A moment of concentration had released a gout of flames, instantly igniting the wood. With that finished, I picked up the pot, and went outside, walking towards the river.

As a hunter, I tended to wake up at very early hours, so as of right now, there were very few who were awake at the moment. As I neared the river, I saw Alvor who was heating up his furnace, Faendal was out and about, tending to the goats, as he was a wood elf, meaning he had a deep bond to animals, mostly the goats... This town had a lot of goats for some reason.

There was also that occasional traveler that passed through, the town's gate opening every now, and then. Soon after filling up the pot with water, I began my trek back to my house, which wasn't fun, as I lived uphill, so...

I finally made it back, thankfully. I opened the door, and entered, placing the pot near the fire. I closed, and locked the door, as I waited for the water to boil. As it did, I grabbed some salt, a few leeks, cabbage, and a couple potatoes. Taking a nearby dagger, I sliced the leeks into thin pieces, peeling the potatoes, and cutting those into smaller pieces as well. After doing so, I placed the sliced veggies into a bowl, just as the water began boiling. Dumping the veggies into the pot, I began peeling the cabbage leaves apart, dropping them into the pot as well. Once that was done, I took a piece of raw beef, and dumped that in there, before sprinkling some salt into it.

I took a spoon, and began stirring the content, contently watching the broth slowly turn into a delicious looking brown. I poked at the beef, still somewhat amazed at how soft it became, as it cooked. I began slicing into the meat with a clean dagger, as I waited, contently watching the meant break apart. As it cooked, I heard rustling above me, and smiled; my friend had awakened. The soup was finished, so after filling two bowls, I dropped a spoon in each, and walked upstairs, bread balanced on top of the bowls.

I was greeted with Aeta panicked expression, as she looked around frantic at her surroundings.

"Finally awake? Here, you must be hungry." I said, walking over to, extending one of the bowls forward. She stared at the bowl silent, before looking up at me with a awed expression. She hesitantly took the bowl, and began eating. She began eating faster, as if she realized just how hungry she was, finishing her meal in no time. As she stared sadly at her bowl, I chuckled getting her attention. Her expression lit up, as I replaced her bowl with my own. She dove into her second meal instantly.

"When your done, come on down. We'll need to plan out our next move." I said, as I walked down the stairs. I placed the bowl down on the table, and sat down. A few minutes later, Aeta came down, gripping her bowl tightly, as she walked down the stairs. She placed the bowl down, before sitting across from me. Before I could speak, there was a knock on the door.

"Give me a second." I said, as I got up. I walked over to the door, and opened it, finding Ralof waiting. He peered over my shoulder, gaze landing on Aeta. Once confirmed she was there, he looked at me.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I simply moved out of the way, giving him access.

"Had breakfast yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I was a bit nervous about the chance of imperial soldiers coming through to eat." He informed me. I nodded, before filling a bowl of stew,and handing it to him. He nodded his thanks, and sat down on a chair near us, and began eating. I sat back down, and rested both of my hands on my knees.

"So... What's the plan?" I asked. The other two gave me a stare.

"What plan?" Ralof asked, Aeta wordlessly asking the same. I blinked, before sighing.

"The imperials will eventually come through here, one way or another. I have a strong feeling that they will remember us, should we be seen by them, so I suggest we come up with a plan for such an event." I said. Ralof finished of the rest of his stew, setting down his bowl, and looked on in thought. After a minute of silence, he looked at Aeta.

"Out of the three of us, I'm sure you have the best chance of surviving. Nobody knows who you really are. Not even us." He said, staring at her. She became sad at the mention of not knowing her at all.

"That's true. If worse comes to worse, then she has the best chance of escape." I nodded, adding my own piece to the conversation. Aeta actually looked at me with despair at what I said. What? I was simply stating the obvious.

"You look like you disagree with us." I inquired. She took a deep breath, before exhaling.

" _Aeta. Breton. Adopted. Nord mother. Reach._ " She spoke short statements.

"... I'll retract my previous statement then." Ralof said, myself nodding along.

"Well... Now that we know a bit about yourself, we should really plan out what we're going to do next." I suggested, as I pulled over one of the smaller tables, so it was between all of us. Ralof then pulled a folded paper from his armor, which was revealed to be a map, albeit it was a bit torn, and burnt.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I plan on heading to Windhelm once things are clear." He said, placing a hand on where Riverwood was, before sliding it to Windhelm. I hummed, before placing my own finger on the map.

"Is that so? Well, recently Sven, wanted to head out, and explore the lands. He want's to find inspiration for some new songs he's trying to make, especially after Faendal, and Camilla's wedding. I'm telling you two this, because he had invited me along. Once things are clear, I'll be gone." I said.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _"So? Want did you want?" I asked, as I sat down on one of the benches in the Sleeping Giant Inn. Sven stood next to a support as he held a lute._

 _"Oi. Don't look at me with that look of pity." He said, as he glanced down at me. Orgnar came by, and handed me a cup of water. Thanking the man, I took a sip, and glanced back to my friend._

 _"I'll stop when you get over Camilla." I said apathetically, watching amused as his composure broke immediately._

 _"Damn It! You Swore You'd Stop Reminding Me About Her!" He wailed, as he fell to his knees, slamming his fists onto the floor. I tilted my head, as I took another sip._

 _"Did I?" I asked. He immediately got up, and gripped my shoulders, as he shook me back, and forth.  
_

 _"You Did!" He yelled, getting the attention of several of the inn's patrons, and a few travelers._

 _"Ah, forget it. I swear to the Divines, your going to be the death of me." He moaned, as he massaged his forehead. I chuckled in response._

 _"Sorry, sorry. I'll buy you a drink as a apology, alright?" I asked. He wordlessly plopped down next to me, resting his head on the table._

 _"Can I get a pint of ale?" I asked one of the workers, handing him two gold. The man smiled, and nodded, turning towards the counter, where a door lead to the back, where they usually stored the drinks, and food. A few minutes of waiting, and the man soon came out, holding a tray, which had a small bag, and a tankard. The man walked over to us, and placed both contents down. Nodding towards me, he continued on his way, as another customer called for him._

 _Once the man had left, Sven's hand had immediately gripped the tankard's handle, and after lifting his head, drank the entire contents like a champ. Releasing a satisfied burp, he set the cup down, and released a sigh._

 _"Much better." He said with relief. I hummed, as I tapped the table._

 _"So again, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. He looked up thoughtfully, before widening his eyes. He turned towards me with this odd glint in his eyes._

 _"Fendr. Let's become adventurers." He stated, eyes gleaming. I wasn't prepared by what he said, so I was only able to say one thing._

 _"Huh?"_

 **[Flashback]**

* * *

I turned to Aeta, who looked conflicted.

"Seeing as you need to get to Whiterun, I'm sure I can convince him, so that we can at least accompany you to the city. Afterwards, you'll be on your own." I continued, as I leaned back on my chair.

"Oh? When's this happening?" Ralof asked, as he walked over to a hatch near the right of the fireplace.

"A month. Sven needs to gather the funds for some armor, and a weapon. I'm a hunter, so I can easily get some leather, and make some armor. Also I'm a fletcher, so I can make arrows, should I need to." I said, as I closed my eyes.

"Ah, I see... Also, why do you have several barrels, and chests of furs, pelts, and arrows in here? There's also a workbench, tanning rack, and a grinding stone down here." He asked, making me look his direction. He was already halfway in the hatch.

"My house will be acting as a safe house, should anything happen. Also, get out of there, and cover the hatch with that rug." I said, idly pointing at said rug.

"... S _tay with Fendr._ " Aeta muttered, as she gave me a tearful stare. I blinked at her, as I sighed.

"Your a grown woman Aeta. Besides, I'm not leaving now. I have a month left." I said, as I patted her shoulder. If I patted her head, I wasn't sure if anything bad would have happened to me.

"... _Stay with Fendr._ " She repeated, as she looked up at me, with a stubborn look on her face...

"Your going to stay with me, and the others when it's time to go aren't you?" I asked. She nodded resolutely, making me sigh... I've been sighing to much this morning.

"... Fine... Anyways, Ralof. When will you be leaving?" I asked. He had gotten out of the hatch, and was now covering it with the rug I had mentioned.

"Three days. At the break of night, I'll be leaving." He informed us, as he got up from where he was. He sat down on the seat he was on earlier, and picked up an apple I had laid on the table. Taking a loud bite, he ate the apple. Sighing, I got up from my seat, mentally wondering how many times I was going to sigh today.

"Well... I'd better get to work. The food storage's have been running low. I suggest that you two do something while your here. I've heard that Alvor needed some help at the forge." I said, as I opened the door. I picked up my bow, which was still that one bow that I stole from that soldier, and a quiver. I slung both items onto my back, and left the house, walking down the road leading to the main road. The town was beginning to wake up, as I watched several townsmen exit their houses, and begin their morning rituals.

"Hey Fendr!" I heard my name being called. I turned, and found my childhood friend running towards me. I stopped, letting him catch up.

"Yes Sven? Need something?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"There's a change in plans. Faendal want's to join us." He said. I blinked. The two had reconciled before the wedding. Now the two were pretty good friends... This wedding took place three seasons ago.

"What?" I said confused. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I said to. Apparently some thieves broke into the Riverwood Trader last night, and stole something of value to them. Faendal had promised to go find the object, but had no way of finding it. He was apparently wandering around, thinking of ways to begin his search for it, when he heard of my plan." He explained.

"... That explains why I saw him walk like a drunk orc the other day." I said, cupping my chin with a raised eyebrow. I then remembered something.

"By the way, my friend wants to join us as well." I said. He looked at me bemused, before sighing.

"I guess the more the merrier. Who is he?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Her?" I corrected. He blinked, before glancing at me suggestively.

"Oh?" He had this weird look on his face... A lot of my friends gave me the same look whenever I speak of my friends who are girls.

"Why does everyone give me that look when I talk about friends who are girls?" I asked. He gave me this suspicious-looking grin, but didn't answer.

"Anyways, I managed to convince Alvor to create a set of armor for myself. I just need to get him a few wolf pelts." He said, looking cheerful.

"... So you want me to kill some wolves?" I asked. He nodded, looking expectant. I sighed, but complied.

"Fine." I said, before turning towards the gate, somewhat tuning out Sven's gratefulness.

"Thanks Friend! I only need eighty-seven wolf pelts!" He yelled out, making me turn, giving him an incredulous stare.

"Where am I going to find eighty-seven wolves?!" I yelled shocked. He frowned, and shook his shoulders.

"I don't know." He said, before turning, and walking off. I stared at his retreating back with a deadpan, before sighing. Turning back towards the gate, I went to do what I was asked. Once I was at the gate, I waited for said gate to open up. The usual guard was leaning on the wall, letting a quiet snore escape his helmet, revealing that he was asleep. I snapped my fingers loudly, waking him up.

"Wuh?!" He asked startled. I waved my hands, calming him down. He leaned forward with a slouch, as though he was trying to recognize me.

"Who're... you... Ah right..." He said blurred, as he rubbed his helmet. He knocked against the gate, making it shudder. A moment later had the gate open, and me on my way into the wilds.

* * *

You know, I didn't expect there to over eighty wolves, but there was. An army of wolves had invaded the forest, so I had tried to kill them all. I managed to kill about a third of them, the rest being manhandled by a sleuth of bears, who were all killing groups with every swipe of their claws. I actually knew this group of bears. These bears were a mutations of regular bears, as they had three features that separated them from the others.

These bears were the size of a boulder when on four, a small tree when standing upright. They also had red fur, and amber eyes. The final feature that separated them from others was the fact that they had some sort of magic stone in their body.(2) Scholars called these things, Soul Stones, being naturally made Soul Gems. There were many varieties of these creatures, which scholars believe to be a accidental creation after the events of the Oblivion Gates.

Anyways back to the bears. This sleuth were relatively passive, as long as you don't provoke them, which then would then lead them to attacking you with the rage of a mammoth. There was actually an even deadlier version of this bear who we call Red Bears; Crimson Bears. Crimson Bears were bears with crimson fur, and had the ability to breathe fire. They were also fireproof as well.

The bears clawed the rest of this wolf army to death, while I watched. Once the battle was over, the leader of the sleuth directed it's head towards me, nodding its thanks. A decade ago, one adventurer thought to try and kill this bear, who we had dubbed to be the leader of the forest outside our town. The adventurer had fought the bear, resulting in said bear getting a vertical scar going down it's left eye. The bear crippled the bear in retaliation, resulting in him being unable to ever fight again.

Although, the man had been crippled, and his adventuring days were over, the two actually bonded over the fight. Said man still visited the bear to this day; to do what, I've no clue, and I'm the man's cousin. Yep, the man was actually Hod, once a great adventurer, and now a lumberjack.(3) Kinda ironic seeing as he became a adventurer to get away from all the labor.

I nodded back to the bear, who then turned, and disappeared into the thicket followed by it's sleuth. I glanced around at the small clearing, covered with massacred wolves, with arrows protruding from random areas of the clearing. Sighing at the work I had in front of me, I crouched in front of the first one, and pulled out my dagger.

* * *

I ended up having to employ the services of some of the adventurers, to carry back the pelts. I could already see my funds plummeting. There were three coins used as currency; Septim, Crown, and Shields. Septims were the highest currency, being made of gold. They were worth a thousand Crowns, which were silver coins. Crowns were worth ten thousand Shields, which were bronze coins.

I had two Crowns, and forty-three hundred Shields. I had issued two thousand Shields for the help, so now my funds had plummeted by a lot. I really hope this was worth it... Sven owes me so much for this.(4)

Thankfully the town wasn't far from here, and I had hired a party of four adventurers to help me. It was also fortunate that they had a wagon, so the time needed to get back wasn't as long as I thought. Once we made it back into the town, I unloaded my items, and thanked the adventurers. As they left, I sighed, looking at all the pelts in front of me.

"I didn't expect you to actually get all of these pelts." I heard someone say. I turned, finding Sven looking at me sheepish.

"You sound guilty. Were you making a joke earlier?" I asked, a dangerous glint in my eyes, as I reached for an arrow. He waved his hands frantically.

"N-No! Of C-Course Not! I just didn't expect you to get them all at once." He said, waving away my worries. I sighed, but nodded to him, calming him down.

"So. Did he really need all of these?" I asked. he nodded.

"Yeah. Another thing he had told me, when I was trying to convince him to make me armor, was that he was willing to buy any wolf pelt I had for a hundred Shields each." He said. A hundred Shields was actually a really good bargain, if you thought about it. It costs a hundred Shields for a good iron dagger.

"You trying to get some funds for our plan?" I asked. He nodded again.

"Yes. I was hoping that you, Faendal, and I pull our funds together, so we can prepare ourselves." He said, as I looked up in thought. It was a good plan, all things considering.

"I was also hoping to buy a Ability Tome." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Ability Tomes were one use tomes that could grant the knowledge to execute a attack. There were many kinds of Abilities, all of them relating to weapons.(5)

"Your aiming for that power slash aren't you?" I asked bluntly. He flinched, but smiled at me.

"I have. Have you seen that move in action? That attack can slice through stone." He said animatedly, his arms going into the motions needed to use such attack.

"I'm usually hunting so I haven't." I said, edging away from him, as his spit began to land dangerously close to my face.

"Well you should! Your missing out on something amazing!" he said excited, as he gripped both of my shoulders. I could only helplessly chuckle, as he essentially held me hostage.

"I will. I will, let's just go sell these pelts first." I said, getting him to let go. Sven left to go get a cart to carry the pelts, while I stood guard. Some guy tried to claim the pelts for himself, boasting that he was the one to get all of these pelts, only to run off in terror when I threatened to stick an arrow in his skull. When I was questioned, I placed the claim that I was the one to get the deed, the guards all agreeing.

Sven soon came back, and after loading the pelts, we were off towards Alvor's Smithy. As we traveled, we passed by Anise, and her group, who had moved here to start up a Witch's Coven.(6) They were rather good at concocting various potions, and were essentially our Alchemist's, if you excuse their obsession with sacrificing trolls, and keeping skeevers for pets. The witches who used to live over at Orphan Rock weren't as bad as them, and they had a Hagraven for a leader. I say used to, because they were killed off by some Spriggan's, and Ent's who turned the land into their home.

There was actually a subjugation quest for those buggers every once in awhile, as a few may occasionally wander into our area, and try to kill us. Anyways, we passed by a few other places, like the Sleeping Giant Inn, the Riverwood Trader, and a small bakery, before arriving at the Smithy. The Smithy had gone over a few renovations over the year. Whereas before it was a simple forge, with a workbench, furnace, tanning rack, and grinding stone, it now held a massive furnace, with three of the mentioned around it.

There hitting a hammer over a burning piece of metal was Ralof, who was dressed in a blacksmith apron. The same could be said about Aeta, who was tanning a deer pelt. Alvor stood nearby, as he directed his daughter Dorthe on to craft a steel dagger.

"Mr. Alvor!" Sven called out, as we moved towards the Smithy. Said man looked up from his daughter's work, and waved.

"Sven. Fendr. What brings the two of you here?" He greeted. Aeta instantly stopped what she was doing, and looked over, her eyes shimmering when she gazed at me. Ralof on the other hand, continued what he was doing. The shape was beginning to resemble an iron sword.

"We're here to take you up on that offer." He said, taking lead of the conversation. Between the two of us, he was always the one to do the talking.

"Ah, then you have the pelts?" He asked. Sven nodded, as I stopped, letting go of the cart, and resting it against a stone.

"We brought over eighty with us." Sven said, getting a surprised look from everyone, and an awed look from Dorthe.

"You did, did you? Let's see them then." He said, clasping his hands together. I went over to the cart with Sven, and together, unloaded exactly eighty pelts onto Alvor who counted the pelts to make sure he had the correct amount. He went inside his house for a few minutes, before coming out with eight large pouches.

"Alright. Here's your payment. Eight thousand Shields. Pleasure doing business with you boys." He said, chuckling at our dumbstruck looks.

"Thank you Mr. Alvor." Sven said, bowing his head many times. I opted to doing a single bow, as I held the cart again. Aeta, and Ralof were sharing shocked stares, as we left, the cart loaded with the money bags.

"How much do you make a day Mr. Alvor?" I heard Ralof ask.

"Ha ha ha. Eh... At least five Crowns a day. Why?" I heard Alvor say, making me trip.

"You alright Fendr?" Sven asked concern.

"Mr. Alvor sure is rich." I commented, making him snort.

"Of course. He's a blacksmith.(7) In this world of ours, Money is irrelevant to him, unless they involve metal." He said, as we traveled down the road.

"... I see." I said, as we continued on. I needed to drink, and eat, while thinking about this bit of information.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **(1) The world of Skyrim is now bigger. Much bigger.**

 **(2) Since I like how Skyrim has that Fantasy-like feel, I decided to add monsters. There are novels where there are monsters with these orbs that are technically their souls. In this story, after the Oblivion Gates incident, the magic residue had caused the nature population to exhibit abnormal properties. With a strange twist, they found their way all over the world, and are now commonplace.**

 **(3) Hod was once a great adventurer. If you were to ask him about it he'd say;**

 **"I used to be an adventurer like you, until I got a bear claw to the gut."**

 **(4) Quests are a thing, just like adventurers. With the arrival of these monsters, which people just call Mutanimals, you got to find more ways to survive. Thus the creation of Adventurers, and Guilds were made. Clan's to. Towns can now issue Quests for Adventurers. When one wants to issue a Quest, one must pay the reward, so they can't fake said award.**

 **(5) There are three kinds of Tomes; Skill, Spell, and Ability.  
** **[Skill Tome] Grants the knowledge to improve a spell/attack.  
** **[Spell Tome] Grants the knowledge to use a spell. Ex: Fireball.  
** **[Ability Tome] Grants the knowledge to use an attack. Ex: Power Slash.**

 **(6) I never liked how Anise had no purpose, other than to try and kill you, should you snoop around her hut. In this story, she successfully creates her Coven, albeit with a sort of twist. This Coven has no desire for sacrificing humans for power, instead wishes to concoct a potion capable of extending their own lifespan. In other words, their a cult who doesn't go the easy way of obtaining power, and are Harry Potter Rip-Off's as they try to re-create Severus Snape's potions. Ex: Boil Cure.**

 **(7) Blacksmiths sure are rich. Weapons, and Armor are essentially a gold mine, just waiting to be exploited. I never understood how he had only a moderate amount of gold, despite creating weapons, and/or armor for anyone fighting. In this story, if you can create stuff, your essentially rich... Or grow food, like Nazeem.**


End file.
